There are optic interconnections with a turned orientation of optical path between optical components encompassing optical connectors, optical fiber arrays, optical switches, etc, to which typical is the use of a method of providing a mirror or prism facing end faces of optical fibers to turn the optical path, as disclosed in the patent document 1 or 2 below.
There are also optical-path turning connectors including orthogonally arranged cores buried in resin claddings and ground at their intersections to form a mirror to turn the optical path, as disclosed in the patent document 3 below. In such a case, there is use of a halogenated glass as a cladding, combined with formation of a core with varied refractive indices by irradiation of laser light. Such the optical-path turning connectors are configured for applications of a pin-fitting system to alignments in paired orthogonal orientations being the orientation of an optical component and the orientation of a mating optical connector, and have a so-called MT connector structure as the interconnection structure in connector.
There are also optical-path turning appliances configured as still another type with a polymer-based flexible optical waveguide formed in substrate in the shape of an arc curved on the way from an input end face to an output end face, as they are orthogonally oriented, as disclosed in the patent document 4 below. In such a case, the polymer-based flexible optical waveguide is interposed between paired substrate sections made of an acrylic resin, for instance, as they are formed with curved convex and concave surfaces, respectively, to be bonded with a UV adhesion for manufacture. The substrate sections are provided with sets of fitting pins to be fit each in either of sets of fitting pinholes oriented in orthogonal two directions.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-33121    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 9-26525    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-191564    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-246827 (FIG. 5, FIG. 7)